User talk:Kopakamata97
Archive 1 Welcome to my talk page! Messages Cool. Yep. I'll try, but some moron over on one of my other wikis doesn't know how to write a plot section! Per Ankh ED 15:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) YEs, since they are always capitalized in the game. I think I'll just take a wiki walk and fix things up randomly. OK LOL The short one. No prob. You're welcome i think. ok Um... last I checked, it was made by a male god, so... Nobody said you can't have anal with it. LOL If that's what you want, then so be it. Hold on, O Helpless One... dear Ra, what in the Duat happened here? You don't put breaks in a template! you use a comma-space! Not with this type of templates. Next time, just use comma space. They look good to me. If I missed anything, some other new editor can fix them. Later, Linen wrap. I'm going to ignore that. What did that key do again? I know it rings a bell... I'll check a walkthrough. It's used in that area near the sewers under the well. We should just make a page for keys. Waking Prince's video is still the main theme! Move it, Lung-less! Good B-crat. Here's a treat. {smiles} I dunno. It's up to you! Well, I'm trying to eat a burger here! LOL now hush. {ties your mouth shut} there, much better! ^_^ Part of Uruk. Pretty much everywhere. My guess is they only open if you're in the right spot at the right time, or through the power of a God. Well, Osiris used Anubis' lava pool. yes. My editing purge ends tomorrow, which means I'll begin on adding files, expanding stubs, and adding wanted pages. If you can do any of that to help out, it would be much appreciated - plus it comes with a few free user roles and awards to make yer user page sparkle purdy. I'm on. Have fun finding them all. Then why are you still talking to me? GET UPLOADING! sweet. yes we do. I see. Now hush and let me study. I have a final in science tomorrow. what's so funny? Newsflash: We're the only two editors here every day! {rolls eyes and smiles} Dude, what's up with the lower part of our talk page? Hmm...I don't know...I don't see anything weird This is what I see. -----------> Go into your talk page's source code. The problem might be in there. yay Every time I hear the word 'Yay', I think of Marshmallow from The Annoying Orange...LOL PS. That show is awesomely funny (the YouTube one) if you haven't seen it... Better use this. {tosses what looks like a blue rake with white circuitboard designs} the Information Rake. Drag it through a site to assist in finding what you are looking for. Yep. Sure go nuts.... clap clap clap and the same to you. have fun. OK OK {standee falls down} Indeed. Did you see the Uruk minecraft vid? Check the forums. Per Ankh ED 23:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) {grips your throat} I'm sorry... WHAT WAS THAT? {turns an Eye of Ra post in... which promptly fries you} Hehehe... {working on essay, pauses} That's it. {punches Linen Wrap in nose} Now hush. {says nothing simply tosses you into lava} Dude, seriously, I'm trying to write an essay that needs to be two pages long and is due on Wednesday. Be silent! Per Ankh ED 01:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) One; stop calling me that.Two; I don't remember. Per Ankh ED 02:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Nope, doesn't ring a bell. It would be cool, and if you want to make one you can even though I'm fairly comfortable with my own. true... I... I dunno what to say, honestly! I'm so used to having my signature be just my User name and my chat handle. Per Ankh ED 05:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, I... I dunno..... Can we maybe keep the pic and just modify the text to still have my Per Ankh (user page link) ,ED (talkpage link) signature format? The color can stay. I don't think it'll work, since the pic doesn't exist on other wikis. Sorry. It was a nice birthday present though :) Yep it was. {hug} I'm going to enjoy this. {cracks up} have fun Your fault! {waits for you to revive} Poke. Poke. POKE! I turned Sphinx's main tools into Warehouse 13 artifacts! Check it! Who rules? I do, that's who! User:Per Ankh ED 22:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Long live Sphinx! LOL Y'know, the court system isn't really orking on this wiki. I mean hello? We're the only people here! User:Per Ankh ED 20:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) But until or unless we get more people... why don't we just set the courts aside and do it the traditional way? User:Per Ankh ED 21:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. User:Per Ankh ED 21:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) {shakes} now hush, I'm watching grojband. Oookay.... Okay. User:Per Ankh ED 03:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Have set make a fool of himself! I wanna show it to the ask set tumblr! He loved it! User:Per Ankh ED 01:05, July 12, 2013 (UTC) same here! are you work on more thing on this wikia I just found something out. Y'know how Eurocom sold all its assests, including the rights to Sphinx? Well, it turns out THQ, the other company that helped make it, has done the same. Our hopes and dreams... crushed! User:Per Ankh ED 02:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Our dreams... ripped from us... cut away like an umbilical cord... But we will never lose hope! We survived the burning fires of Uruk! The lethal electricity plaguing Abydos! We defeated the God of the Desert Sands! Who are we? The Mummies! We have risen and fallen before... and we shall continue to do so! User:Per Ankh ED 03:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) WE ARE THE SPHINX AND THE CURSED MUMMY FANDOM! Not even Set himself can decree when it is our time to pass into the Duat! User:Per Ankh ED 04:49, July 22, 2013 (UTC) And in time! {a small army of monsters cheers} WE! WILL RISE! AGAIN! WE WILL GET THE SEQUEL WE HAVE WAITED FOR! User:Per Ankh ED 16:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I just posted this pep talk on tumblr! We are all that gives the Sphinx artifacts power! If we fade, so does their powers. If their powers fade, then the fandom... is truely dead. User:Per Ankh ED 05:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) That we do... But this game is so unknown... we barely have any fans at all! User:Per Ankh ED 02:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ... you do know nobody makes the game any more right? True... User:Per Ankh ED 15:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) {laughs} Cool. Cool. Oh, and P. Chara is curious about a beta character. Why are there strange bars covering up the catagory sections? Nothing wrong that I can see. User:Per Ankh ED 00:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh well. {chucks a vase at you} Enough with the doom stuff and go to bed! It's 2:30! User:Per Ankh ED 06:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Do you know info on this man The green Item that the man have, do you get it in the game. I remembered a cutscenes in the game where he gave you the green item because I did something for him when I beat the game thhe first time. I don't know if it was a drame but it felt real. I see. POKE! Yo! Linen wrap! Someone on tumblr's thinking about making a blog for Sphinx! Why not make a tumblr and join us to help out? User:Per Ankh ED 06:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) follow these instructions. User:Per Ankh ED 16:32, August 8, 2013 (UTC) True... but you're the undead zombie! User:Per Ankh ED 03:26, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Cool!User:Per Ankh ED 04:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) There's just one problem: IT'S BORING! Make it interesting! User:Per Ankh ED 04:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) It would be easier to list the things that aren't boring: The two asks already up and the theme design. Background. Agreed. The blog I mentioned earlier is up! Enjoy! User:Per Ankh ED 19:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) okay. User:Per Ankh ED 18:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Why is there not a page for the jewel inspector? yeah... no. {holds up a pharaoh's crook that glows} Get back here. By order of the pharaoh. {hypnotizes you} Fix it. User:Per Ankh ED 19:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Dude, this belonged to Ra. You obey, or you get turned into solar plasma. Your choice! User:Per Ankh ED 19:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) have fun. User:Per Ankh ED 20:56, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Understood. User:Per Ankh ED 19:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... We need to alter the welcome message. I'll look it up. User:Per Ankh ED 20:18, August 22, 2013 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Welcome_tool Hmm... User:Per Ankh ED 20:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) here's the box User:Per Ankh ED 20:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) {clonk!} That's for coding a welcoming editors who have a wiki account! {bonk!} User:Per Ankh ED 22:15, August 22, 2013 (UTC) This is why I gave yuou two links: The first one was the about modifying the message. The second was the sandbox we're gonna use to fiddle with it. User:Per Ankh ED 16:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) It's in the freezer. Go get it. User:Per Ankh ED 23:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Wierdo. Love it~ The wiki looks more beautiful every day! User:Per Ankh ED 18:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) A divine and sacred butter knife compared to us! We are so getting our hearts eaten by Ammit for this blasphemy! Worth it. User:Per Ankh ED 21:16, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Boo! BOOO!! Let's go work on the walkthrough. User:Per Ankh ED 21:27, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll be the map maker of the game. User:Per Ankh ED 21:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Meaning I'll sit back and make the maps of the region. have fun!User:Per Ankh ED 16:52, August 29, 2013 (UTC) We missed a type of key. Remember that path between Heliopolis Point and South Beach? And there was another that opened between the Desert and the Great Obelisk... I know there were more too...User:Per Ankh ED 21:30, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Sweet. User:Per Ankh ED 01:38, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! We spend hours working on this, and we get SQUAT! User:Per Ankh ED 13:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC) You ARE the Founder, Linen Wrap. Meh.User:Per Ankh ED 20:34, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Nobody's perfect. (-: User:Per Ankh ED 04:48, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, yeah...User:Per Ankh ED 04:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) {walks over to a sarcophagus} I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night. User:Per Ankh ED 05:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) You do and I will use a War-flail and rip open your large intestine. User:Per Ankh ED 05:37, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Good point. User:Per Ankh ED 16:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Lunatic. {shoves you in a sarcophagus} THAT is a MUMMY acts casual. User:Per Ankh ED 18:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) {punches you with Hand of Amun} Eheh. Loser. I got a list of maps with some rough sketches... still no Outskirts. :-( User:Per Ankh ED 20:49, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Abydos is nice and blocky. You can start on that one. Ironically, I feel that the Outskirts will be the hardest to map completely, so it will be last, along with the full Uruk map. User:Per Ankh ED 21:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Not cool dude. Read this: Either do it for free, or become jackal food. No middle ground, no negotiating. User:Per Ankh ED 17:11, September 20, 2013 (UTC) LOL that is so true. Did you see my newest post on the Sphinx tag in tumblr?User:Per Ankh ED 03:32, September 21, 2013 (UTC) It basically says: Dear visitors. Me and Kopaka constantly try to be a butt to each-other. It's all in good fun though. Oh, I haven't damaged your reputation. Yet. >:D User:Per Ankh ED 17:37, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... that was my pre-made tomb. Which I had booby-trapped. Boulder incoming! User:Per Ankh ED 17:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hologram~! THIS isn't however! {insta-linen!} User:Per Ankh ED 18:05, September 23, 2013 (UTC) {sees two newest pages} {closes book, gets up... and whacks you with it} Were those really necessary? User:Per Ankh ED 04:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Dude, we don't need pages for the date the game came out. If you feel you need a date, then just make a page that displays a timeline for the game and fandom.User:Per Ankh ED 13:33, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, we aren't most wikis, now are we?User:Per Ankh ED 17:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Just make a timeline page. It'll be nicer.User:Per Ankh ED 17:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Like what? I think you're the only one who can see that. User:Per Ankh ED 20:20, October 3, 2013 (UTC) must be. Although I DID notice the words: God Page. Nice touch. You like the addition to your user page?User:Per Ankh ED 20:54, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Have fun! Modern English please.User:Per Ankh ED 05:14, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Yes I do. {whaps with a book} User:Per Ankh ED 23:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't you have a job,' walkthrough, map', or housework to do? {cracks open a canopic on you} User:Per Ankh ED 23:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Then go do your work! Yeah... I'm just super-busy with a couple new wikis. And Physics homework... User:Per Ankh ED 17:50, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Yes I did. As penance for how useless that idea is... {ka THUNK!} User:Per Ankh ED 18:12, November 18, 2013 (UTC) You KNOW isn't even big enough to have a fairly constant stream of editors! So why are you dreaming up policies that would be better fit for the Avatar wiki, which is getting updates every few seconds? User:Per Ankh ED 18:59, November 18, 2013 (UTC) We're going insane from isolation dude! Well, I am. You're already there! User:Per Ankh ED 21:03, November 18, 2013 (UTC) You can do that. I have a pre-calc test to work on. User:Per Ankh ED 21:23, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I almost forgot! You can't have a game set in Egypt without... The Nile! User:Per Ankh ED 19:38, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I just did, numb nuts! User:Per Ankh ED 19:44, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll be posting another map. This one, a world map! Not counting Memphis. Speaking of, do we HAVE a page for Memphis? BTW, it was the capital of Lower Egypt. User:Per Ankh ED 20:03, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Technically, it is: On the Jewel of Memphis. It's in the title and description. User:Per Ankh ED 00:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I feel the need to bug you for teh lulz! Airhorn! User:Per Ankh ED 21:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC) {laughs} User:Per Ankh ED 22:50, January 2, 2014 (UTC) (Head regenerates) so... When are you gonna write the luxor walkthrough? Okay...User:Per Ankh ED 01:31, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I've got images for the sarcophogus key and the treasure room key but the page is locked for editing. Dajcor (talk) 22:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I take it all of the edits are from me forgetting the image descriptions and categories? Dajcor (talk) 22:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Do you know what colors the medal of champions and medal of sequences are? I took a picture of all of the medals but I didn't pay attention to which one was which.Dajcor (talk) 23:03, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Is the List of Monsters still considered a stub? It has all of the monsters listed.Dajcor (talk) 05:33, January 9, 2014 (UTC) The black/grey text in the boss info boxes needs to be changed to a more readable color.Dajcor (talk) 05:54, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. Also, your signature is broken. User:Per Ankh ED 07:01, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Dude just use the blue and red one! User:Per Ankh ED 20:52, January 14, 2014 (UTC) That looks better. I see our newcomer has been busy! User:Per Ankh ED 05:37, January 29, 2014 (UTC) This is true. Also, I thought up what the wiki would look like as an actual building. The ground floor resembles the Cursed Palace, complete with those two obelisks out front. On top is a tall tower with windows, on top of which is an Aten Sun Disk. But inside once you get to the Pharaoh's throne room (where we sit when we're here but just chatting), there's a bunch of teleporter things like the one we use to get to Uruk Islands that works like elevators set into the walls to the left and right of the entrance. The arena where the Pharaoh Spider is fought is a VR room, where we can explore Egypt without getting killed! ... I'm gonna draw that! User:Per Ankh ED 00:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh. My. Ra. Dude, look familiar ? User:Per Ankh ED 00:47, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I changed both "You have new messages" things! One for messages from here, and the other is the "you have new messages on a different wiki" one! User:Per Ankh ED 02:20, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Did you like the pic of theBeginning-of-the-game temple? And the wik building design? User:Per Ankh ED 07:01, January 31, 2014 (UTC) What were you planning on doing with that dA profile? And why is there not a link to the Forums? User:Per Ankh ED 17:45, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Dude! The forums are probably the biggest fraction of this fandom! They are just as dedicated to the game as we are! User:Per Ankh ED 00:19, February 1, 2014 (UTC) {ka-BONK!} User:Per Ankh ED 06:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Temple This is the front of the building. User:Per Ankh ED 01:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Glad you like! Overhead view coming soon! User:Per Ankh ED 03:42, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Glad you think so! User:Per Ankh ED 05:17, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Found my description for a potential final scene of SATCM2! "Post credits, we see a sarcophagus lying in a tomb, with Tut's face. We pan along the tomb walls, Sphinx's various battles against Apocalypse, Geb Queen, Pharaoh Spider, Set, the secondary bosses of Sphinx 2, and Apophis, all in Egyptian-style art, decorate the walls. Above the coffin, a statue of Sphinx stands guard, a faint smile on its face. Behind Sphinx is a depiction of Uruk Castle. Words appear: "Dedicated to Eurocom and THQ, who brought this game to life, and to you, the fans. Thanks for sticking with Sphinx all this years!" The image dissolves into sand which whips away in the wind as the music fades." User:Per Ankh ED 18:38, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I just turned on a feature! The article comments; it's more efficient than the talk pages. User:Per Ankh ED 18:19, February 22, 2014 (UTC) "Special:WikiFeatures" User:Per Ankh ED 04:55, March 10, 2014 (UTC) no prob! :) User:Per Ankh ED 05:44, March 10, 2014 (UTC)